


Another 'Voldemort'

by PhibrizoAlexiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Parody, Second War with Voldemort, drabble-like, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhibrizoAlexiel/pseuds/PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: James sits in a lesson about Voldemort when some uninvited guests interrupt.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Another 'Voldemort'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turgame/gifts).



It was just another day like so many others had been. James sat in his lesson and watched his teacher explain some of the phrases, which would be used in one of the following lessons.

“And remember, this event was truly horrible and I ask you to treat it and its victims with the respect they deserve.”

The woman's eyes met the eyes of each of her students and the boy had to hold himself from rolling his own. He simply couldn't understand those people who thought that such events were funny anyway. But regardless of that he also thought, there was nothing to be done to keep such idiots from laughing.

“So remember, Voldemort's actions in this war were terrible.”

He nodded, completely unaware that in another time, in another lesson a similar phrase in another language nearly ended in a catastrophe.

It had been nearly the same.

It had also been a lesson where a James had been sitting, listening to his teacher (explaining some phrases) and keeping barely from rolling his eyes.

“Et rappelez-vous... cette vol de mort dans cette guerre était terrible.” (And remember... This death flight during this war was terrible.)

Serious eyes looked around and she seemed to want to say something more, when a strange popping noise interrupted her. Confused she looked at the group of men that were suddenly standing at the back of her class.

Old-fashioned, rather strange clothing, long, wild hair and fairly dirty looking. And... good god... were that really scars?

“Can I help you?”, the woman asked carefully and James realized how the eyes of the quite good-looking man in the front, took on an annoyed gleam.

“What are you doing?”, he questioned her in a strangely brutal way.

The woman cocked an ironic seeming eyebrow while pointing at the board in front of the class, where words stood like: 'l'aeroplane' (the plane), 'le vol/le fuite' (the flight), 'l'accidént' (the accident) and many more.

“I am teaching French, and you gentlemen?”

The speaker of the group pointed a strange-looking stick at the class while murmuring: “... being in the wrong place _again_. Oblivate!”

With that he took a look at his companions and mumbled under his breath: “I wish My Lord hadn't chosen a name for himself that is so commonly used in another language.”

The others only nodded and with another pop, they were gone.

“Where were we? Oh yes... cette vol de mort était...”

And again the woman was interrupted by a pop.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little drabble-like story. It's something that came to me a few weeks ago when I was at a lake with a friend. Originally I wanted it to be just a funny little story, but... that didn't work out so well I'm afraid. Maybe you still found it enjoyable?  
> A friend told me that it was a bit confusing. Do you think so too? Or was everything clear?  
> How about leaving a review or a kudo?


End file.
